Conventional transceiver technologies utilize active and/or passive filters to perform echo rejection of transmit signal(s) leaking into receive path(s). However, such technologies are associated with increased power consumption and increased use of valuable “silicon real estate.”
The above-described deficiencies of today's transceiver circuits and related technologies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional technology, and are not intended to be exhaustive, representative, or always applicable. Other problems with the state of the art, and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein, may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.